Ahora quien
by Alhe's-Nevereverland
Summary: Alfred perdió el amor de Julián, pero aun así no deja de pensar en él ni en quien se lo arrebató, pero decide no darse por vencido. SongFic USAMéxArg (Yaoi) Merece conti? Dedicatoria a Sarcasm-sama (DA) Canción cantada por Marc Anthony


**_"A quién van a engañar ahora tus brazos?  
a quién van a mentirle ahora tus labios?  
a quién vas a decirle ahora te amo?  
y luego en el silencio le darás tu cuerpo  
detendrás el tiempo sobre la almohada  
pasaran mil horas en tu mirada_**

**_solo existirá la vida amándote" _**

Ahora no puedo hacer más que lamentarme... No sé si hice algo mal, hay alguien más en tu vida o sólo me has dejado de amar. No paro de pensar en ti, no puedo olvidarme en el más mínimo detalle: Tu piel, de tono canela; tus ojos, tan rojos como la sangre; tu cabello, con olor a chocolate y tus labios con sabor a chile y tequila.

Cuándo me di cuenta, tu ya no estabas a mi lado, tu pensamiento ocupaba a alguien más; era notable, pero no quería aceptarlo.

_"-Lo siento Al... pero así son las cosas"_

_"-...Juulian no... esto no puede terminar así, yo-"_

_"- Acéptalo Alfred... acabó..."_

_"-Es alguien más, ¿Cierto?"_

_"-Adiós gringo..."_

Y me rompiste.

Aun que sé que ya hemos terminado, que ya no sientes nada por mi... No puedo dejar de sentir celos del que ahora te acompaña, preguntándome si lo quieres de la misma forma que a mi o incluso más; si lo que dices sentir por él es realmente la verdad.

**_"Ahora quien?  
Y quién te escribirá poemas y cartas?  
y quién te contara sus miedos y faltas?  
a quién le dejarás dormirse en tu espalda?  
y luego en el silencio le dirás te quiero  
te tendrá su aliento sobre tu cara  
perderá su rumbo en tu mirada y se le  
olvidará la vida amándote "_**

Se que ambos se tienen confianza, y cómo no darme cuenta, en aquel sublime tiempo que pase contigo, él era la segunda persona más cercana a ti... pero nunca me imaginé que sería él quien te arrebataría de mi, a quien siempre traté de mantener al margen... a_Martín..._ Y aunque su relación se haya vuelto tan "_estrecha_", puedo ver que todo eso no es suficiente para que él sea de ti y viceversa, pero al parecer eso no le importa en lo más mínimo... te mira, te sonríe idiotizado por tu mirada; pero no es capaz de contemplarte o siquiera tratarte como se debería de tratar _al mejor premio que se puede conseguir..._Como sólo yo puedo hacer.

**_"Ahora quien?"_**

_...Martín..._

**_"Ahora quien? si no soy yo me miro y lloro  
en el espejo y me siento estúpido ilógico  
y luego te imagino todo regalando el olor  
de tu piel tus besos tu sonrisa eterna y hasta  
el alma en un beso en un beso va el alma  
y en mi alma hasta el beso que pudo ser"_**

_"-Martín...¿Qué miras?"_

Al escuchar tu voz al otro lado de la puerta, no pude evitar quedarme ahí para ver lo que pasaba...

_"- Que qué estoy mirando...A ti." _

Él empezó a acercarse a ti, era imperdonable, inaudito, simplemente no lo podía creer ni soportar...pero tenía que quedarme ahí y así lo hice.

Tu solamente te quedabas ahí, escuchándolo con tu sonrisa seductora y arrogante...

_"-Me tenés loco, Yez."_

Y sin que te lo esperaras, te robó un beso.

Sentí como mi corazón experimentaba una presión muy fuerte y cómo era el impulso de ir a golpearlo... Pero tú correspondías y eso fue todo, ya no podía soportar el ver cómo terminaban de robarme lo que más amaba.

_**"Ohh...ahora quien?  
A quien le dejaras tu aroma en la cama?  
a quien le quedara el recuerdo mañana?  
a quien le pasaran las horas con calma?  
y luego en el silencio deseara tu cuerpo  
te dentendra el tiempo sobre su cara pasara  
mil horas en la ventana se le acabara la voz  
llamándote" **_

Se volvió rutina el verlos, y aunque estaba acostumbrado no dejaba de dolerme... El verlos llegar e irse juntos, el que te robara besos, risas y sonrisas, cómo te tocaba o abrazaba. Todo lo que por derecho había sido o era mío... Era demasiado.

Siempre oía como pronunciaba tu nombre, al parecer no se cansaba de decirlo y de alguna manera lo entendía... porque yo tampoco lo hago, y mucho menos dejo de pensarte; pero no por eso perdono que lo haga.

**_"Ahora quien? ahora quien? "_**

_Y a pesar de todo..._

**_Ahora quien? si no soy yo me miro y lloro  
en el espejo y me siento estúpido ilógico  
y luego te imagino todo regalando el olor  
de tu piel tus besos tu sonrisa eterna y hasta  
el alma en un beso en un beso va el alma  
y en mi alma hasta el beso que pudo ser  
Ohh tus besos tu sonrisa eterna y hasta el  
alma en un beso en un beso va el alma y  
en mi alma hasta el beso que pudo ser  
Ohh ahora quien?"_**

A pesar de todo te sigo amando, a pesar de todo lo que a pasado estoy dispuesto a hacer que regreses a mi lado, ya no quiero sentir aquella impotencia que experimento cuando los veo juntos, es horrible; cómo si él quisiera restregarme lo que ha logrado contigo... Ha sido suficiente.

Si él me robó a mi... yo puedo hacer lo mismo.

Volveré a ser quien te cause una sonrisa, te robe un beso y te haga feliz.

_The game has only just begun..._


End file.
